


Trying to survive the inevitable

by Lunar_Eclipse_2001



Category: Charmed (TV 1998)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mpreg, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25041646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_Eclipse_2001/pseuds/Lunar_Eclipse_2001
Summary: Chris is in the past trying to save Wyatt thinking he hates him.Wyatt is in the future worrying sick about Chris.One athame later finds chris in the bring of death and Wyatt passing through a portal with more than one secret that will reveal the secret ideninty of Chris. Who is really Chris and why someone from the future wants him dead. (*Wyatt H./Chris P.(not insest) #mpreg)
Relationships: Chris Halliwell & Wyatt Halliwell, Chris Halliwell/Wyatt Halliwell, Piper Halliwell/Leo Wyatt
Comments: 21
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> english is not my first language so sorry for anything wrong in the vocabluary or the grammar.

Hello there, still here I see I’m glad I dint bored you out with my long A/N, firstly the disclaimers I don’t own Charmed *sighs*, the idea of this story is based on two stories An eye for an eye and one other I don’t remember how it’s called but if u do then tell me (somewhat summary is on the A/N) and lastly this story contains mpreg don’t like it don’t read it.  
And now to our story. YAY

CharmedCharmedCharmedCharmedCharmed

The year is 2003, a young man is laying on top of the Golden Gate Bridge in San Francisco stargazing and wondering when everything went so wrong. They all hate him here, he knows he had hidden things from them and still does but still. The young man is called Chris Perry a 21-year-old that came from the future to save a man he loves more than anyone in the world.  
Chris’s P.o.v   
I can’t believe this I’m 21 years back to the past, in past that I’m not even considered a baby yet in my mother’s womb and my soulmate is a one year old that barely trust me and his family that in my future loved me now hate me and look at me like I am the enemy sometimes and I hate it. I just want to open a portal and go back to my future hug him and cry my eyes out, but not only him Alec and Andrew too…oh my little babies how much I miss them I think of them all the time, I just want to go back and lay in a bed with Wyatt and my two babies and just stay there holding my babies and Wyatt holding me between his strong arms, but I cant do that and it pains because now Wyatt thinks I betrayed him by siding with the resistance and coming here but I didn’t I only did it to save him he has to understand he just has to.   
When I finally stop ranting to myself, I felt something wet running down my cheeks. It takes me a few second to realize that during my rant I started crying. Suddenly I start hearing jiggling in my head, to a ordinary human this would be an indication that he might be losing his/hers mind, but not to me to me and other like me, whitelighters that is its quite normal it means that their charges is calling them, in my case the sisters Paige, Phoebe and Piper my future mother in law. I was ready to orb there but I felt a familiar presence behind me, I slowly turned and come face to face with Kevin Bianca’s fiancé just staring at me.   
How long was he there, was i so out of it that I didn’t noticed him and why do I feel a dark aura around him I’m starting to get a little scared but I quickly wipe my tears away hoping he didn’t see me crying.  
“What are you doing here Kevin you shouldn’t be here you know, who is leading the resistance now that you are here?” I asked quickly shivering when I noticed the creepy smile, he had on his face   
“Resistance??... I don’t care about the resistance anymore Chris it can go to HELL for all i care” said Kevin putting emphasis in the word hell “do you know why Chris?” begin again as he took a few step towards me “DO YOU??” he screamed at me and made me jump a little I shook my head quickly and whispered “No”   
“WHAT?” he asked again pretending he didn’t hear me and came closer to me “NO” I screamed scared “what’s wrong Kevin why are you acting like this” I tried to take a few steps back but he took hold of my shirts and bring me closer to him “WHATS WRONG… WHATS WRONG? YOU DARE TO ASK ME WHATS WRONG…. BIANCA IS DEAD THAT’S WHATS WRONG… AND… ITS… ALL…YOUR… FAULT” screamed right to my face my eyes widened in fear the sisters calles were long forgotten now before he pushed back making me fall to the ground.  
My brain was telling me to move, to do something… anything to move back to orb away, but nothing happen I was frozen right there under the maniac eyes of Kevin “Wh… What” I shuttered before continuing “I’m sorry… I’m sorry, I didn’t want to Bianca to die… it was an accident… I’m sorry… I’m sorry” I rant again and again not noticing his facial expression to go from mad to crazy mad even maniac and coming closer to me until it was to late and he was leaning on top of me “Sorry wont cut it Chris” said a little more calmly “ if it wasn’t for you and your stupid family Bianca would still be alive and we would be together now… but no you had to get in the way” he finished as an athame metalized in his right hand and before I could do anything he stabbed me in my side I screamed in pain.  
“I decide to take revenge for Bianca… you know how Chris??” he asked me, and I shook my head holding my side   
“Let me tell you then” said Kevin as he took hold of my chin making me face him by now tears running through my eyes “’First by killing you of course, Wyatt will feel your death through your bond and he will be devastated, because he couldn’t save you then when Wyatt will be at his lowest I will kill your children in front of him” he said with a sickly smile that send shivers down my spine and scared me more than anything in my life “After I’m down with the children… I will finally kill him, but you know what I will not finish there I will also come back here to kill baby Wyatt, so he won’t even have a chance in ruining my life” he finished and start laughing manically.  
“No, you can’t do that” I respond weakly “The children are innocent they didn’t do anything” I tried to stand up but failed miserably.   
“I can and I will, in fact I already started with you” said Kevin as he kicked me in the side, he stabbed I screamed louder and curled to a ball trying to protect myself.   
“And you know what?... you can do anything about it because no one can heal you not a whitelighter, not an elder, not the Charmed one and certainly not Wyatt, because I made this athame especially for you and only me can reverse the spell I put on it and guess what I don’t plan to do that.”   
“You wrong you know” I said back between whimpers  
“What did you say Chrissy I didn’t hear you down there with all your whimpering”  
“I said you are wrong, nobody will care if I die, they all hate me, even Wyatt. He doesn’t love me or care about me anymore he thinks I betrayed him” I said a bit louder  
“Oh Chrissy… Chrissy sweet naïve little Chrissy you are far from the truth.” He said and left like nothing had happened   
After he left, I tried to sit up, but the pain was unbearable and what the hell did he meant by saying I was far from the truth Wyatt hated me right? I questioned myself before I concentrated all my remaining power to orb to the manor.  
CharmedCharmedCharmedCharmedCharmed  
Manor (10 minutes ago)  
No ones P.o.v   
“Where the heck is that neurotic whitelighter of us?” asked a pissed two-month-old pregnant Piper as he put her hand in her hips and tapping her right foot in the attic floor.  
“Piper relaxed you being pissed right not it’s not good for the baby and you know it. Just take a deep breath and sit down he maybe busy or in the underworld again extinguishing some demons like always” said Phoebe and guide piper to the couch like a little kid  
“Don’t treat me like a little kid Phoebe I’m older than you” snapped Piper but sit on the couch anyway “and you” continue Piper pointing at Paige “can you sense where he is?”   
“Well not really maybe he is in the underworld like Phoebe said” answered Paige   
“LEO!!!” yelled Piper   
“Why did u call Leo? “asked Paige   
“Leo is an Elder now maybe he knows where that pathetic excuse for a whitelighter is” and continue by saying “Oh don’t give me that look you know I’m kidding”  
By them Leo orbed from the living room with Wyatt in his hands   
(A/N I decide to make a Leo good like in the “an eye for eye story”, but Leo still doesn’t really trust Chris neither do the sisters, but they don’t really hate him. Chris just don’t know it yet.)   
“Is something wrong why did you call Piper?” asked a worried Leo the minute he orbed in the attic   
“Nothing is wrong… I just want you to find Chris for us” answered back Piper  
“Why can’t you call him”   
“We already did” said Paige  
“He either heard us and ignored us or he is somewhere in the underworld again and he can’t hear us” added Phoebe  
“Paige already tried but nothing and I thought you will be able to find him because you are an Elder now” also added Piper  
“Okay” said Leo as he lower Wyatt in the playpen “I’ll try”, but before he could familiar orbs filled the attic  
“Finally” sighed Piper “Where have u been Mister” started scolding Piper but stopped when she saw Chris materialize and falling to the ground with a loud thud.  
“CHRIS” screamed Piper and run to his side by then the Phoebe, Paige and Leo recovered from their mini shock when they saw Chris falling and run too to his side. “Leo, heal him” demanded Piper   
“I can’t” realized Leo when he tried  
“what do you mean u can’t it’s a wound on his side, he is bleeding, this is not a natural sickness Leo” ranted Piper   
“I know that Piper”   
“Then why don’t you heal him” snapped Piper   
“Because his wound was caused by a canceling power athame I can’t healed him completely, I can only ease his pain and try to heal a little by little so I can delay the inevitable” snapped back Leo   
“The inevitable?” whispered Phoebe  
“He will die if we don’t find soon the one who stabbed him” sighed devastated Leo   
“Okay then let’s do that…Leo will try to heal Chris and we will find a spell to show us who did this” Said Piper  
“Okay then I’ll orb Chris to out room, you Piper bring Wyatt to help with the healing part and you two find a spell, good” suggested Leo   
“Okay” said the girls together   
Leo grab Chris and he grunted in pain but soon Chris was laying in the soft bed sweating, feverish in the bring of death.

Unbeknown to them, 21 years into the future a 22-year-old blonde man dressed in black is getting ready to pass a portal that leads to the past.

To be continued  
And that was the first chapter of my new story see you in the next with a brand new chapter.

Bye bye for now  
the writer  
Lunar-Eclipse-2001


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone I am back after a long time with a new Charmed story. This one is going to be again about Chris and Wyatt but not as brothers not even as father and son I'm going somewhere else I'm going to give you a story about Chris and Wyatt as a couple. Now don't be confused this story does not contain I repeat does not contain Insest, but it will contain mpreg, this is a story about Chris Perry and Wyatt Halliwell. Now stuck with me for a second and read the A/N it’s important, then you can go to the first chapter.  
Moreover, I will give you a few disclaims first and foremost I don't own Charmed.  
Secondly as I said before this story includes male pregnancy if it's not for you then move on with your search for another story if you want to read it go ahead but please if you want to give me a negative review based on male pregnancy and how you don't like it then don't. Don't get me wrong you are welcome to give me a negative review about my vocabulary my grammar maybe even if you think this story is familiar to somebody else I accept that it's your opinion, but don't give a negative review about the fact that this story contains male pregnancy.  
Furthermore, I want to say that my idea on this story is based on two separate stories. One is the story “An eye for an eye” by Idreamofivan and the second one sadly I don’t remember how it’s called, and I can’t find it.  
The summary for the first story is this one “After Prince charmed. "He took my brother and now I take his. Nobody can heal you now Christopher... not the elder, not even the lord of darkness!" The demon said, "You are just wasting your time… nobody cares about me." Chris said weakly.”. Basically, a man comes from the future to get revenge on Wyatt by stabbing Chris and then Wyatt senses his brethren’s pain and comes to the past. The rest you have to found out yourself by reading if you want.  
Now for the second story, the only thing I remember and it’s the reason why I choose this story is that Chris goes to the past to save Wyatt, same old same old, the twist is that Wyatt and Chris are married to each other ( not insest I think) and they have two kids. Chris then for some reason returns to the future but their children somehow end up in the past with the sisters and Leo… and that’s all I remember but I will focus in the first up that they have two kids and they are married. If anyone knows the story tell me so I can credit the writer like I did with the other one.  
Lastly I swear is that I haven’t see Charmed in a while so I don’t remember all the episodes so it goes without saying that the story will not go along with the original timeline so I’m apologizing upfront for wrong ages or years. The story though, it starts after the death of Bianca and the episode where Piper got pregnant originally with Chris but for the sake of this story Wyatt’s little brother Allan and the explanation that Chris gave is that Allan saved Chris from a group of demons and without him he wouldn’t be alive now that’s why he was fading.

Thanks for reading this now all you have to do is click Next to read the first chapter of my story.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Guys, I know I said I will update a chapter the week that past but I was hold up by my exams in Logistics and it’s hard, so it’s possible that a new chapter wont be up this week or the next one but that doesn’t mean I won’t work on them. Although on 2nd of August I’ll go on vacation with my family and since I wont have something to study I’ll focus on the story, plus I realese a batfamily story that I have that is Damian Centric for my batman fans so check it if u want and I will release a new sort story that has to do with Chris and Wyatt.  
That’s is for now, I’m so sorry again I will try my best to update as soon as possible.


	4. Chapter 2

Hey everyone, I’m back sorry for the delay and the short chapter, I hope you enjoy this chapter, but first disclaimers I don’t own Charmed *sighs*, the idea of this story is based on two stories An eye for an eye by Idreamofivan and I Won’t Be Your Winter by OldAccount1 but not the writer goes by C.W.Halliwell. I should add that these stories are in Fanfiction.net. And now back to the story.

In the previous chapter 

“He will die if we don’t find soon the one who stabbed him” sighed devastated Leo   
“Okay then let’s do that…Leo will try to heal Chris and we will find a spell to show us who did this” Said Piper  
“Okay then I’ll orb Chris to out room, you Piper bring Wyatt to help with the healing part and you two find a spell, good” suggested Leo   
“Okay” said the girls together   
Leo grab Chris and he grunted in pain but soon Chris was laying in the soft bed sweating, feverish in the brink of death.  
Unbeknown to them, 21 years into the future a 22-year-old blonde man dressed in black is getting ready to pass a portal that leads to the past.

CharmedCharmedCharmedCharmedCharmed

Manor (21 years into the future)

A young man blond man dressed in black was sitting in his office looking at some reports about the moves of the resistance with a bored look at his face. Five minutes later he heard a knock on the door.  
“Enter” he responded with a smile on his face when he realized who was it.  
The door slowly opened revealing a five-year-old blonde boy and behind him a two-year-old brown-haired boy  
“Daddy are you busy” asked the five-year old boy hesitantly  
“No Matthew I’m not is something wrong?” said the blonde man motioned them to come closer. The two boys went closer to their dad and he placed them in his lap  
“We are sleepy” informed Matthew looking down at his hands  
“Is that true? Are you sleepy too Andy?” smiled the man turning his head towards Andy only to see him yawning  
“No wonder” he responded when he saw the time on the clock “its past your bedtime” he added getting up and making his way to the kids’ bedroom  
When he entered the bedroom he first let down Matt and told him to goes to his bed and then he put Andy in his cribs giving a kiss on his forehead, then his favorite stuffed animal Leo the Lion and lastly he covered him with his blanket.  
“wove you dada” said the toddler  
“I love you too buddy” he answered back  
Moving on to Matt’s bed the man saw his son already in his bed under the cover waiting for him  
“My little boy is growing up he can get to his bed on his own” he smiled kneeling and gave him a kiss in the forehead too  
“Daddy?” begin Matthew   
“Yes?” replied the dad  
“Why did mommy leave? Doesn’t he love us anymore? Did me and Andy did something wrong?” questioned the 5-year-old  
“No. don’t ever think that again mommy loves both you and Andy” he reassured playing with his kid hair “and you didn’t do anything wrong” sighed the dad “I am the one who made mommy leave with his actions” he admitted “but don’t worry I will bring him back ,okay” he finished   
“Okay daddy I believe you” yawned Matthew indicating he was falling asleep  
The man stood up and walked to the door turning off the lights in the process. The blond man closed the door behind him and muttered a spell to keep anyone except him from getting inside or flaming/orbing to the room.  
He decided to get back to his office and finished with those reports. About an hour later he finally finished and was ready to get in bed when a demon shimmered in the office  
“Lord Wyatt, I apologize for the intrusion this late at night but we caught a member of the resistance and we thought you should know, we put her in the dungeon and we are waiting for your orders on how to procced” greeted the demon kneeling   
“You thought correctly” answered Wyatt “I will personally deal with this personally. You can go” stated Lord Wyatt and the demon left  
A few seconds later Wyatt flamed himself in the dungeon and saw the prisoner hanged by her hands in the wall and his minions taunting her.  
“Greetings My lord” greeted in union the demons   
“Go, I deal with her personally” ordered Wyatt   
“As you wish my lord” and the demons left  
Wyatt walk towards the woman looking at her for a few minutes  
“Take a picture it would last longer” snipped the woman   
“I want to know anything there is to know about the resistance, names, whereabouts, plans everything you understand me and I want it now” ordered Wyatt unfaced by the woman’s comment “Or else you die” finished Wyatt with an evil smirk  
“I’m not afraid of you, I’m not telling you anything and you won’t kill me” stated the prisoner  
“And what makes you say that because from where I’m standing you are powerless to do anything to save your life except telling be everything I want to know” smirked Wyatt crossing his arms   
“Oh…but I’m not powerless because if you kill me you will never learn what I know about your precious Chris” smirked back the woman with confidence   
A frown replaced Wyatt smirk and he clenched he fists.   
“What!? Tell me what you know right now, or I’ll make sure when I finished with you, you will be begging for death” threatened Wyatt with a murderous look   
The woman gulped but she refused to talk, that got Wyatt even more mad and he began to torture her mercilessly. Screams and cries echoed through the dungeon, after one hour of unspeakable torture the woman cave in tears and blood stained hew face  
“Fine, I’ll tell you… just stop please” cried the woman  
“I’m listening, don’t test my patience” state a cold Wyatt  
“Kevin, Bianca’s brother, went to the past after he learned that you killed his sister. His mind was filled with rage for you and Chris and your family in general. He went rogue and traveled to the past with the indent to kill Chris, we tried to stop him, but we were too late” revealed the woman   
“Why should I believe for all I know you could be lying” questioned Wyatt   
“I don’t care if you believe me or not, I’m telling you the tr…” before the woman could finish a dagger was launched into her heart by Wyatt not wanting to hear anymore  
Wyatt orbed himself in bathroom to wash himself from the blood. The thought of Chris dying plugged his mind he didn’t know what to believe. For all he knew this could be a plot to make him go to the past and let the resistance make their move. He was lying in his bed trying to get some sleep when he felt it.  
A stabbing pain in his side, he hissed and lift his shirt to see what the cause of his pain could be, but nothing was there. He was confused until he felt Chris lifting his barrier in their bond and felling of anguished pain invade his mind and body. He tried to block the pain, but it was too much, something was wrong with Chris. The woman was right, Wyatt could feel Chris slipping. He run out of the room conjuring some clothes on his away to his kids’ room along with a back with all the essentials they could need and slowly open the door to their room. He walked to Matthew’s bed and shake him away.  
“mmm… Daddy?... Is it morning already?” asked a clueless Matthew  
“No, it’s not but we three are going to see mommy” whispered Wyatt so he won’t wake up his youngest.  
“Really?” asked excitedly the dive-year-old  
“Yes, but in order to do that I have to put you and your little brother in our little pocket dimension so you can be safe” replied Wyatt and he went to get Andy from his crib  
“Okay Daddy” agreed Matthew  
Wyatt placed Andy besides Matthew along with the backpack, his pillow, blanket and Leo the Lion of course.   
“Go back to sleep I will wake you up when we arrived buddy” smiled Wyatt when he saw Matthew hugging Andy. Wyatt said a spell and a bright white portal appeared and moved across the bed taking his son and their stuff with it and then closing. Wyatt flamed to the attic and draw the triquetra in the wall and mutter the spell to go to the past.  
“Shiva” Called Wyatt   
“Yes, my lord?” answered a demon after she flamed to the attic   
“I’m going to the past. You are in charge until I come back, don’t fail me” ordered Wyatt and walked through the portal. 

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooooo…. I’m back…Yay!!!! And now back to the story.  
> Disclaimers I don't own Charmed *sighs*, the idea of this story is based on two stories “an eye for an eye” by Idreamofivan and “I Won't Be Your Winter” by OldAccount1 but now the writer goes by Cwhalliwell

In the previous chapter

Wyatt placed Andy besides Matthew along with the backpack, his pillow, blanket and Leo the Lion of course.  
“Go back to sleep I will wake you up when we arrived buddy” smiled Wyatt when he saw Matthew hugging Andy. Wyatt said a spell and a bright white portal appeared and moved across the bed taking his son and their stuff with it and then closing. Wyatt flamed to the attic and draw the triquetra in the wall and mutter the spell to go to the past.  
“Shiva” Called Wyatt  
“Yes, my lord?” answered a demon after she flamed to the attic  
“I’m going to the past. You are in charge until I come back, don’t fail me” ordered Wyatt and walked through the portal.

CharmedCharmedCharmedCharmedCharmed

Manor (21 year in the past)  
A bright blue and white triquetra shaped portal opened in the wall and a tall blond man walk through it. He came to a stop a few feet away from the portal that closes soon after and look around the attic and finally noticing two women standing near the book of shadows looking at him wide-eyed for a few seconds. 

“Crystals” screams the red-headed woman and traps the unknown man in a crystal cage.

“Who are you?!?!” questioned the other woman the now trapped blond man.

“Oh…that hurt aunt Phoebe” said the blond man making a fake pained expression and put his hand on his heart for a minute followed by a smirked and crossing his arms.

“Wh..What?” stutter Phoebe 

“Wyatt?” asked the red-headed woman

“Correct… 10 points to Aunt Paige” said sarcastically Wyatt along with a slow clap of his hand “Now if you please release me” ordered Wyatt with a serious look on his face.  
“Wait…Wait how do we know you are really Wyatt?” asked Phoebe “for all we know you can be a shapeshifter trying to kill us” she finished 

“If I wanted you dead, you would have been dead…” trailed of Wyatt as he moves a crystal out of the way deactivating the cage “For that I can assure you” end it Wyatt with another smirk.

“How did you… this cage is meant to keep anyone from using their power” asked doubtfully Paige

“Well, I am not anyone now, am I?” questioned but already knowing the answer Wyatt

“PIPER… LEO” yelled Phoebe 

A set of bright blue and white orbs fill the room and reveal Piper and Leo  
“Why did you yelled like that we just finally put both Wyatt and Chris to sleep” said Piper before looking at her sisters and saw them pointed at a tall stranger

“Who the heck are you?” asked Piper 

“I mean not be recognized by my aunts I can forgive, but by my own mom?” he faked the same pain expression “I have to admit that really hurts” smirked Wyatt

“Wyatt??” asked Leo 

“Bingo!!” exclaimed Wyatt anything but excited “Now if we are over with the introduction I would like to know where Chris is” 

The sisters and Leo could not believe what their eyes. The young man that stood in front of them was Wyatt, their Wyatt, the same one-year old Wyatt that sleeps peacefully downstairs.

“God!!! Are you going to keep looking at me with wide eyes or are you going to tell me where Chris is!?!?!” said an angry Wyatt 

“Why do you want to know where Chris is?” asked Paige 

“I am not going to giv…” begun to say Wyatt before Piper cut him

“Hold up mister, you can’t just come here from the future like it’s nothing and demand to see Chris” said Piper with a finger pointing at him

“I don’t have time for your annoying questions” scowled Wyatt and flamed to the room where Chris was

“Did he just flamed?” questioned in disbelief Phoebe looking at the rest 

“Don’t just stand there Leo, Paige… sense him, find him do something” yelled Piper 

“He is still in the manor” informed Leo 

“What?!?!” exclaimed Piper “Where?!?!”

“In our room” said Leo before orbing out of the attic and in their room followed by Paige with Piper and Phoebe going down the stairs as quick as they could.

Piper’s and Leo’s Room (5 minutes prior)

Wyatt materialized in the room and froze when he saw Chris lying down in the bed sweating like crazy and pale as a ghost. He quickly went to his side and brush his hair with his hand.  
“Chris my love…” started Wyatt holding Chris hand to his and giving it a soft kiss “Who did this to you?” asked helplessly Wyatt waiting for an answer from his sleeping lover.  
After a few seconds of silence Chris let out a groan startling Wyatt. He looked at Chris and inhale sharply when he noticed Chris’ eyes slowly opening.

“Chris…” 

“Wy…Wyatt?” asked a now half-awake Chris

“Yes, my love it’s me” happily replied Wyatt 

“What…What are you doing here?” asked Chris as he was trying to get in a sitting position and let out a pained groan when he did a sudden move.

“You should lay down” suggested Wyatt putting both of his hand on Chris’ shoulders and gently pushing him back down “What happen?” begin Wyatt “Who did this to you?” finished Wyatt and caress his lover’s cheek.

Piper’s and Leo’s Room (Now)

Just as Chris was about to answer Wyatt’s’ question Leo and Paige orbed into the room and stand doubtful watching the scene in front of them. Wyatt and Chris were so focused on each other that they didn’t notice the pair of whitelighters orbing in.  
Leo and Paige stand there in a loss not knowing what to do as they watch the man that claimed to be Wyatt sitting besides Chris and caressing his hair gently. Not seconds after Piper and Phoebe entered the room. They stopped right besides Leo and Paige and look towards the bed Chris was lying on.

“What the hell is going on?” asked Piper slightly yelling

“Mom, you don’t have to yell” said Wyatt turning his attention to her for a few seconds before focusing on Chris again.

“Wait…” begin Chris before he started coughing. Wyatt pat him on his back and conjure a glass of water.

“Here, drink this” said Wyatt giving Chris the glass of water and slowly raising to his mouth. Chris drunk the offered water slowly until the glass was empty.

“Better?” asked Wyatt with a gentle smile. Chris gave him a nob, but the worry didn’t leave him.

“if…if you are really here…” started Chris once again before he was cut off by Wyatt

“I am” said quickly Wyatt. Chris raise his hand indicating to Wyatt to stop talking for a minute.

“If you are here… where is Matthew and Andy?... please don’t tell me you left them alone there?” asked worryingly Chris hopping he didn’t leave them.

“No…No of course not” reassured him Wyatt giving him a hug “They are right here” informed Wyatt, raising his hand and does a small circle and a small portal opens and closes revealing two sleeping children on the bed besides Chris.

“Who are they?” asked Paige but she was ignored. Wyatt when on the other side of the bed where his kids laid and shake them slowly. Matthew was the first to wake followed by Andy.

“Daddy, did we arrive?” asked Matthew while stretching. Chris was watching them silently waiting for his kid to saw him.

“Yes, we did. Now do me a favor and close your eyes… you too Andy” said Wyatt

“Why Daddy?” asked Matthew as Andy put his small hands on his eyes

“It’s a surprise, now close your eyes” said Wyatt

“Okay daddy “said Matthew closing his eyes. Wyatt took them both in his arms and laid besides Chris.

“Okay now open then and look to your right” said Wyatt and both of his children open their eyes and turn to see someone on their right.

“Mommy” screamed happily surprised Matthew and Any. Chris smiled and took Andy that was closest to him to him arms, hugging him and then let on of his hand hug Matthew that came closer.

“I miss you mommy” said Matthew as he began to cry.

“I miss you too mommy” said too Andy crying

“Oh sweeties, I know I missed you too so much” replied Chris also crying hugging them closer and kissing them on their foreheads before turning to Wyatt.

“Thank you for bringing them here” thanked Chris getting closer to Wyatt

“Of course, baby I wouldn’t leave them all alone while I was going to see their mommy that they missed so much” said Wyatt and kissed Chris on his lips completely forgetting about the other people in the room.

“MOMMY?!?! BABY?!?!” 

To be continued…


End file.
